Suicide love
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred F. Jones era uno de los chicos más extraños del universo, nació queriendo asesinarse desde que tenía memoria. Su eterno sueño era ese, pero siempre se veía frustrado por cosas tontas, hasta que lo conoce a él, Arthur, otro eterno suicida. Crack.


Este fic va dedicado a cierta persona, esta es la ironía más grande que podré escribir. Me molesta tanto este tema, la vida es un regalo, siempre habrá una razón para vivir a pesar de los obstáculos, en fin, espero que les guste. Por cierto, tienes que ser muy imaginativo para pensar que esto es romántico.

**· Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
><strong>· Pareja:<strong> Suicide!Alfred/Suicide!Arthur.  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Suicidios a montón y aún así no muere nadie, los personajes rallando en la locura, ironía, suave lime.

* * *

><p>Era suicida, Alfred F. Jones era muy suicida, sus métodos, en un principio, eran insignificantes. Ser suicida no era una enfermedad, no era un estilo de vida, no era algo que uno escogía. Era como la homosexualidad, uno nace siendo alguien que va por las calles queriendo matarse con el mínimo auto que vea pasar al lado suyo, hablando de eso, Alfred también es gay, ese americano desde que tenía conciencia era un suicida compulsivo. Sí, cuando estaba tomando leche del vientre de su progenitora y se quiso atorar con ella, al año, ese fue su primer intento.<p>

Cuando tenía tres, se quiso cortas las venas con galletas de chocolate en forma de estrellitas, cuando alcanzó los cinco, se quiso ahorcar con la cuerda que usaba para saltar, cuando tenía seis, quiso asfixiarse a base de hamburguesas, sólo quedó en cama por varios días mientras comía pollo, eso sí que era peor que la muerte. Alfred F. Jones, después de los siete intentó los métodos más "rudos" para asesinarse, tomando Vitaminas C, no tenía presupuesto siendo un pequeño de siete para pastillas reales y geniales como las de la televisión, por eso, a base de Vitaminas C súper masculinas tendría que ser.

Le dio algo, es verdad. Pero muerto no estaba.

Y así fueron sus vanos intentos en la vida, llena de muerte, quería matarse, miraba con sentimentalismo gay las noticias de gente que lograba acabar con su vida de manera tan viable y fácil que llegaba a envidiarlos. Alfred F. Jones era completamente feliz, tenía un gato adorable que se iba a una casa "x" a violarse a otro gato, una madre que lo consintió siempre en todo, muchas chicas detrás de él, era inteligente y muy bueno en los deportes. No tenía razones para matarse.

Pero como se ha mencionado anteriormente, para Alfred ser suicida era algo con lo que se nacía. ¿Por qué los homosexuales pueden llegar a tener respeto y el tema de los suicidas no?

Y ese era él actualmente, lleno de cortes, cicatrices, ojeras que le daban una apariencia desalineada pero sumamente sensual, sus ojos seguían siendo hermosos, de ese color azulino como el mar más limpio y puro que se pudiera imaginar, sus hebras doradas desaliñadas, ropa ancha que tapaba grandes cosidos de variados intentos en contra de su persona. Había alcanzado a hacer mucho hasta ahora que tenía diecinueve. Hasta había tenido novia siendo gay.

—Oh, Natalie… —susurra con una sonrisa.

Esa era una chica ardiente y romántica, la recuerda, cuando tenían sexo como trataba de estrangularlo, las incontables veces que trató de asesinarlo y luego, verla caer desde el quinto piso al que lo citó a una "importante cena romántica", la muchacha había muerto por él, esa era una mujer, no como las de hoy en día, todas delicadas que veían sangre y se desmayaban.

Que jugaban con su esmalte de uñas rosado como Francis que se suponía era hombre.

Y allí, en medio del parque, apunto de tratar de ser atropellado por un auto lo vio, un chico de cabello rubio como el oro, parecido a él, con unas sensuales ojeras de días intentando llevar el hermoso acto de estrangularse hasta con una corbata, lo notaba en sus brazos, desnudos por la camisa negra sin mangas que llevaba, sus extremidades con profundas marcas, lo hacía suspirar, sus cicatrices aún cocidas con pequeñas costras, sus alucinantes ojos verdes, el inglés estaba apunto de tomar unas pastillas verdes, pero Alfred corrió hasta él, tratando de prevenirlo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Soy suicida…—sonrió el estadounidense delante a él, no sabía que le parecía más caliente, esa fina cortadura en el cuello del británico o las marcas en forma de un precioso zigzag en su brazo.

Era tan irresistiblemente suicida, era como su alma gemela de muerte. Le dieron esas ganas locas de regalarle rosas negras, pero no tenía una tienda cercana, por eso siguió allí.

—¿Podrías dejarme tranquilo? hay gente que quiere morir solita, sin llamar la atención. Si no quieres morir solo te aconsejo te metas a esos foros de suicidios en que se tiran de a cuatro desde un décimo piso como jugando a la "rondita"…

—¿Me estás coqueteando? —susurró Jones ocurrente, nunca había escuchado tan hermosas palabras, un suicidio en masa, y él en ese mismo momento quería tirarse con ese inglés hasta hacerse popo de paloma en el suelo, que maravilloso, que elegante y romántico dios mío.

—¿A qué has venido? —el inglés era gruñón. Pero el americano no se rindió.

—Esas pastillas… las he probado…

—¿En serio? —susurró el inglés mirándolo de reojo.

—Sí, no te matan, pero si quieres estar pegado al inodoro por días lamentándote con sonidos estridentes desde tu trasero, adelante, tómalas…—sonrió el estadounidense. —Me llamo Alfred F. Jones, me quiero matar por haberte conocido…

El británico lo miró a los ojos, viendo las pastillas tirándolas por allí, donde un niño pudiera tomarlas, donde un niño precisamente se iría literalmente por el baño, miró a ese estadounidense, su acento, sus marcas alrededor de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que le pareciera atractivo, en especial la marca que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, como si se hubiera metido a la jaula de un animal salvaje.

Era creativo para matarse, sonrió simplemente. —Yo también me quiero matar…aquí está mi número, me llamo Arthur Suicida Kirkland. —susurra parándose mientras le deja en un papel hasta su dirección.

—Te mandaré cartas para que te mates de una vez por todas, cadáver…

—Deja de coquetearme, vas muy rápido, acabaré asesinándote…—le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa Arthur.

El americano quedó prendado ante esas palabras "voy a asesinarte", ese chico sí que sabía de pasión, le había encantado. Pasó pensando en él cada vez que se lastimaba, con cada tajo que sangraba marcaba en un papel con el líquido carmín el nombre de Arthur que luego le mandaba en hermosas cartas donde le repetía como seis maneras diferentes en que podrían morir juntos, puro y gay amor.

Arthur en cambio, era de los suicidas antisociales, esos que NO parecen victimas y que les muestran a todos lo desgraciado de su vida, él era de aquellos que se escondían en rincones alejados del mundo tratando de matarse en silencio, pero poco a poco, con esas palabras como "Muérete a mi lado, inglés" "Triturémonos en un abismo de puro amor" "Cortémonos mientras nos besamos y no paramos se sangrar" hacían que su corazón se estremeciera.

Que osado y romántico era ese chico. Empezó a salir con él después de un rato. Recibía rosas negras.

Las rosas negras significaban separación y tristeza, muerte y nocturnidad. Los ojos de Arthur las miraron con ilusión, no era muy de palabras, pero ese chiquillo era un amor, su suicida amor.

—Que detalle, no debías…

—También te compre una navaja…—se la paso. Los ojos del británicos se perdieron en el frío metal pasándola por su dedo índice haciéndose una pequeña herida que empezaba a sangrar.

—Corta tan bien… —suspiró mirando hacia otro lado, no quería mostrarle a Alfred que se estaba enamorando de sus pequeños y asesinos detalles, que le enloquecía la forma en que lo motivaba a matarse cada día más.

Era un amor hermoso, más que cualquier otra película. La muerte los une, la gente no sabe apreciar eso, en realidad, cada vez que se veían la gente los miraba con miedo, el uno al otro intentando diferentes cosas en cada cita, se acariciaban, se besaban. El amor surgió entre ellos mientras miles de cuervos de mal augurio se posaban arriba de sus cabezas.

Definitivamente hermoso.

Las citas en el cementerio, las cenas en casas donde penaban a la gente, Alfred era asustadizo, pero aún así esos lugares lo llenaban de excitación. Llevaba ya varios meses saliendo. Definitivamente eran carpas de la muerte hechas la una para la otra. Ese día, por ejemplo, era otra cita para ellos dos, otra oportunidad para matarse.

—¿Dónde me llevas, idiota? —susurró el inglés, sintiendo que tambaleaba, el piso era delgado y dio unos cuantos tropezones.

—¡Ya casi llegamos, cadáver!

—¡Te dije que no me dijeras así, me da pena! —susurró con sutileza. Se sonrojó, se sentía extraño cuando Alfred decía aquellas palabras tan románticas, "cadáver, esqueleto, muerto, mi dulce espíritu", sólo de escucharlas se erizaba por completo como un zombi en busca de carne.

Y abrió los ojos, allí estaban, colgando de una delgada tabla ambos, mientras el suelo estaba cercano a ellos. Los ojos de Arthur se iluminaron con brillos cegadores mata personas. Y el estadounidense, sólo tomó ambos brazos por detrás con delicadeza.

—"El Titanic suicida" —susurra con un cariño incomprensible mientras lo orillaba más hacia la muerte a ambos con la pose de la película, la ciudad se desplegaba inquieta debajo de ellos.

—M-Maldición Alfred…—susurra… —Esto es lo más hermosamente suicida que han hecho por mí…

—Nos destrozaremos al llegar al suelo…—susurraba a su oído de forma "erótica", sí, para ellos eso era terriblemente erótico.

—¡No digas más, me estoy excitando estúpido! —desvió la mirada. Su corazón latía a mil. Era el momento más cursi y romántico en toda su vida, nadie se había tomado la molestia de hacer aquello, de llevarlo arriba de una azotea y practicar el "Titanic suicida". Y así, ambos, después de besarse calidamente se arrojaron al más profundo abismo.

De la mano, con una sonrisa. Esperando destrozarse en el suelo, sus hígados bellamente juntos y su intestino grueso enredado en el contrario ¿Qué más hermoso que eso? ¡Nada! Serían un conjunto de sangre y organos desplegados, una hermosa mancha roja por el fin de sus días. Y luego, echarían sus destrozados y descompuestos restos juntos. Eso era amor, amor del bueno y del verdadero.

¿Qué rosas? ¿Qué cartitas de amor? Lo importante no era eso, lo importante era morir, morir juntos. Pero la cruel ironía los golpeó de nuevo, cuando estaban apunto de impactar contra el suelo cruza un "ocurrente" camión de almohadas acolchaditas y suaves que detuvo su violenta caída contra el suelo, ambos casi mataron al conductor por haberles salvado la vida a lo que éste los miraba incrédulo.

Otro día sería. Y así pasaban sus días, prometiendo matarse algún día, eran los seres más románticos sobre las faz de la tierra, se besaban mientras se echaban afrodisíacos y suaves venenos en la boca para matarse juntos, extrañamente, los venenos no funcionaban y sólo salían por el lugar donde todo se iba, por el trasero.

Pero ese día era diferente, ya llevaban en su hermosa y suicida relación ocho meses, ocho largos meses de letargosa vida. Ese día estaban en la cama, ambos desnudos, queriéndose hacer de todo, disfrutando del placer del herido y cicatrizado cuerpo del contrario, disfrutando lamer las llagas que recientes sabían algo metálicas. Alfred tenía más cortes que Arthur, cosa que le provocaba algo de envidia, pero no suficiente.

—Prometo matarte algún día Arthur…—susurró mientras colaba su miembro dentro.

El inglés siente como ese pene es un cuchillo desgarrándolo, lo excita, el movimiento lo vuelve loco y grita para que fuera más fuerte, más brutal, como si lo estuvieran asesinando poco a poco. Oh sí, era grandioso, los ojos, con sus sutiles ojeras entrecerrados mientras golpeaban con más fuerza su interior en una batalla agotadora.

Arthur gritaba su nombre, pidiendo ayuda, "socorro", sólo para excitar más al americano, y lo hacía. Y entre placer y arremetidas Alfred F. Jones le confiesa lo más hermoso que pudiera haberle dicho esa noche.

—Arthur… tengo sida…—sonríe suavemente, besando los labios del inglés.

No se había puesto condón, los ojos del británico casi se humedecen, pero desvía la vista. Alfred había hecho lo más sublime que nadie antes había hecho por él, le había contagiado sida, así, le quedaba menos vida a ambos. Definitivamente días tras día aprendía amar más a ese sujeto, aniñado e incluso tonto, pero se había convertido en algo especial en su vida, aquel chico de los terroríficos detalles.

Y los ojos verdes se abrieron con intensidad.

¿Algo especial?

Volvió a cerrarlos cuando siente otro empujón mientras escucha palabras eróticas en su oído "Muerte" "Tengo el peor tipo de sida" "Eres mi muerto viviente" "Moriremos juntos" "Te amo en esta y en nuestra próxima vida". Y Arthur sólo sonrió, con una extraña expresión. Algo no iba bien ese día. Algo estaba surgiendo dentro de él.

Ganas de vivir. Ganas de vivir por ese chico.

Pasaron así, un año entero. Perdidamente enamorados del otro gracias a un encuentro tan desgraciado como afortunado donde ninguno quería curarse de su vicio, donde sus definiciones para ser felices eran retorcidas y extrañas. Donde uno era un estúpido y el otro un marginado antisocial, nadie pensó que surgiría el amor entre ellos, pero así fue.

Ese día a Jones lo habían citado con una bella carta hasta ese lugar.

_"Mi vida Alfred, mi vida ha sido un dolor sin fin gracias a ti,_  
><em>Tu sonrisa, siempre esperando mi muerte me hace sentir al fin feliz,<em>  
><em>Mi corazón, vive queriendo ser apuñalado por ti,<em>  
><em>Esto es un más que un sentimiento, es como un desliz.<em>

_Te espero debajo del edificio terrenal._  
><em>Y así al fin librarnos de todo este eterno mal.<em>

_Con eterno desprecio._

_Arthur Kirkland."_

Y Alfred sonrió suspirando enamorado, perdidamente enamorado, otra carta suicida llegó a sus manos, ese día nuevamente intentarían matarse, sonrió. Matarse era algo tan feliz para él, pero cuando llega al edificio Arthur está en el cuarto piso, para que su grito fuera escuchado, agita su delgada y pálida mano, Alfred ríe infantilmente mientras agita también su brazo hacia su eterno amor.

Pero ese no era un saludo, era una despedida. Y con una sonrisa en la boca Alfred lo ve caer, sin miedo, directo hacia el piso. Y quiere correr al terminar de ver el acto que realizó su amado, aún con la sonrisa en la cara y ve la sangre desparramada en el piso, sangre de su querido Arthur. Y su sonrisa se rompe, se quiebra y se triza y empieza a llorar. Su sueño eterno era eso… ¿Por qué ahora está llorando?

Corrió hasta él, tomándolo entre sus brazos y se apresuró a hacer el acto menos romántico de su vida, salvarle la vida. Y él vivió. Arthur se había querido matar porque cada día que pasaba con Alfred tenía más ganas de vivir, y sin darse cuenta, lo mismo ocurrió para ese tonto y extraño chico que había nacido como un suicida compulsivo desde su nacimiento.

Alfred no se lo contó cuando fue a visitarlo con rosas negras que atraían la muerte mientras veía con divino encanto y algo de dolor el lastimado cuerpo del inglés. No se lo dijo, pero él, Alfred F. Jones muy en el fondo ya no era un suicida, había encontrado una razón para vivir.

**_Lo había encontrado a él. _**

* * *

><p>Bien, este es un fic muuuy raro, espero que alguien de cualquier manera, retorcida, demente o linda le gustara el fanfic, y este amor… nunca lo intenten, en serio, es poco sano para su salud.<p>

Si lo encontraron romántico, bueno, allí ustedes xD.

Comentarios, dudas o inquietudes en reviews. Odio hacia mí también. Pero quiero aclarar, no quiero insultar a nadie, pero todos, por el problema que sea que estemos pasando, aún podemos llegar a tener algo por lo cual vivir, para eso es este fic, una ironía.


End file.
